Albus Potter
by HPcrrazyperson503
Summary: Harry's son albus goes to school. note: follows seventh book PLEASE REVIEW! DH SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

The Hogwarts express

Albus Potter watched his fathers smiling face, its features so much like his own, glide backwards, away from him. He felt joy and sadness at the same time as he waved out of the window. _I'm finally going._ He thought. Albus was the son of one of the greatest wizards in the world, Harry Potter. His father had escaped and survived the most powerful dark wizard of his time, lord Voldemort, on many encounters, something that no wizard had ever done before, and one of the remarkable things about this, was that Harry had done it all between the ages of one and seventeen. But now the wizarding world was safe from Voldemort, because at the age of seventeen, Harry had defeated him. But this story is not about Harry Potter, It is about the boy waving out of the window, on his way to Hogwarts.

"Come on Al," said Albus's older brother James, who would be going into his second year, "Cheer up. We'll see them at Christmas and stuff. And anyway, you wont make any friends at Hogwarts if you're a wimp." James punched him on the shoulder and ran back to his cousin Fred Weasley, son of his uncle George.

Albus wandered around the train for a time, and then headed back toward his own compartment, not really knowing who would be in it, because he had hurriedly put his things in it and ran to say goodbye to his mom, dad, and sister. He walked past compartments, and saw a few people he recognized, but didn't bother to stop to say hello. He walked past a compartment with the boy Scorpius Malfoy, the one his uncle Ron had pointed out, talking lazily to a boy Albus guessed was Gordon Goyle, due to the fact that his father told him that Scorpius would probably be hanging around him. He finally reached his compartment, and was pleasantly surprised to see it packed with most of his best friends. He opened the compartment door, and was greeted by Rose Weasley, Flora Lovegood, Callum Finnigan, Sara Macmillan, and Mark Thomas.

"Albus!!" said most of the people in the carriage at the same time. Albus sat down in an empty seat, and felt a warm glow rising in his chest, diminishing the nervousness about leaving his family that was there previously. All his friends around him talking about houses, and the feasts their parents talked about, made his insides squirm with excitement and adoration for all the people in the carriage. "So, what houses do you all think your going to be in? I'm sure i'm going to be in Ravenclaw." Said Sara Macmillan. Albus's stomach clenched like a fist as fear of being in Slytherin came back to the front of his mind, and swept away the warm glow. "Me too." Said Flora, with the same dreamy air of her mother Luna.

"I think I'll be in Gryffindor." Said Mark. Appreciative murmurs came from Rose, Callum, and Albus. As he was in a carriage full of his friends, Albus voiced the thing that had been bothering him since he got his letter from Hogwarts. "I hope i'm not in Slytherin. That would be terrible."

"Oh Albus," said Rose, looking as though she was biting back an exasperated expression, "It'll be fine! Our whole family has been in Gryffindor. And even if you aren't in Gryffindor, you could be in ravenclaw with Sara and Flora." Albus felt a bit better. "Yeah," said Mark, "And don't think about Slytherin much. That obstacle will come when we get there." Mark always had a calming word.

"I guess so," mumbled Albus, feeling as though only some of his fear about being in Slytherin had been diminished, "Thanks guys." There was a kind of awkward silence then, in which everyone kind of sighed, and looked out the window at the fields and cows. "I guess we should change into our robes now" said Albus breaking the silence, which he thought was probably his responsibility, because it was he who brought on the awkward silence. So, after a lot of clicking, standing on seats, and falling possessions, they had all extracted their robes from their trunks, which were on the shelves above them. They quickly changed into their robes, and sat back down.

"I can't wait to get to the castle. My dad said that the feasts are excellent!" said Sara, sounding a bit hungry. Before anyone could answer, there was a great clattering in the hall, and then came a smiling witch pulling a cart full of sweets. Albus, just realized how hungry he was, plunged his hand into his pockets and took out a handful of sickles, knuts, and galleons. They decided to pool portions of their money together, and bought most of the cart, leaving the cart lady looking a little concerned, as though they were going to do something dangerous with the candy.

They spent the rest of the ride talking about quidditch, eating all of their candy like starved bandits, and what teams they wanted to be on if they were international quidditch players. Most of the talk revolved around albus and Rose's fathers, because they were both excellent players themselves. After talking about everything in quidditch that exists, they started talking about pets. When albus had gone to Diagon Alley, his father had told him that Hagrid had given him some money, because he wanted to buy his first owl, just like he did James's, and his fathers. So albus and Harry entered eyelops owl empouium, which was full of glittering eyes and ruffling feathers, and chose a handsome snowy owl, that for some strange reason, made his dad get all choked up when he chose it. Albus immediately named her Artemis, after the Greek goddess of the moon and hunting, because of her white feathers and piercing silver eyes.

"Me mam got me an eagle owl. I named 'im Merlin." Said Callum, standing on his seat and struggling to extract a hooting Merlin from his cage. "My dad got me a cat!" said Sara, opening a basket and letting out a small tortoise shell cat, "I named her Grace." Grace stalked over to rose and sat on her lap, sniffing. She obviously smelled the family cat, crookshanks, on Roses hands. Grace's head suddenly whipped up away from rose's hands and then grace leapt up into the air trying to catch a hooting Merlin, who was at the moment flying over to one of the overhead luggage racks. Merlin hooted loudly and took refuge on Callum's wrist. Albus decided it was time to let Artemis out of his cage, so he, like Callum, stood on top of his seat and took down Artemis's steely grey cage. Artemis was sleeping with his head under his wing, and when Albus opened the cage door, immediately woke up and flapped over to rose, whom he knew well. The rest of the groups wanting to show the others their pets were cut short when someone opened the door of the compartment.

"So. Albus Potter is here." Said a sneering boy with white-blonde hair. Scorpius Malfoy had come to their compartment. He was flanked by two large muscular boys. One was the Goyle boy he had seen in the compartment before, and the other he didn't recognize. Scorpius nodded to the other kids in the compartment. Scorpius knew that his family was in Harry potters debt, he had heard his dad mention this a few times, but this boy, Albus, he could deal with on his own. There was something about him. Not a pure blood. There was something wrong about that. It just didn't make sense. _All decent wizards are pure blood,_ Scorpius thought.

"This is Goyle, and Parkinson." He said indicating to the big boy on his right as Goyle, and the skinny boy on his left as Parkinson. "So. What'r you gonna do now, without famous daddy to help you out?" Everyone in the compartment leapt up with determined looks on their faces. "Say that again…" said Mark, looking angry, which was a rare occasion. "Yeah," said Rose, looking around with a smirk, which Albus guessed she wore just to annoy Scorpius, " Theres three of you, and six of us. So, how exactly do you plan to take on all of us?" The same thought seemed to have occurred to Scorpius and his cronies. Scorpius seemed to turn a bit pale, while goyle and Parkinson flexed their muscles threateningly. Scorpius made an angry face and said, "See you at school. We can settle this then." The door of the compartment closed as the three boys stalked out into the hallway.

Callum let out a long wailing whistle, "well that was close." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But he said, 'see you at school. We'll settle this then", said Albus darkly, "what do you think that means? Does he want to like, fight?" Sara was about the only one who didn't look too worried.

"Albus, you worry wart. He was just trying to scare you." Said Sara, "Don't worry about it. He's probably all talk. Just like his father, my dad says." There were murmurs of agreement and skepticism throughout the compartment. Albus was about to bring up his suspicions, when a voice rang out in the train, "We will be approaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please get ready. Your trunks and pets will be brought up to Hogwarts separately." Everyone went rather pale, and Albus felt sweat under the collar of his robes.

Albus stowed Artemis in her cage, and the other occupants of the compartment followed suit. They looked out of the window, but could only see a vast black lake, that chilled albus's heart, and made him feel like he was drowning in the lake itself. The train started to slow down, and finally came to a stop after much screeching of brakes. The prefects were systematically coming out of the compartments, looking very uniform and important, and standing at the doors to hold them open for all of the other students. Albus stepped off of the train into the cool autumn night air, and couldn't help but feeling proud, despite his fear of being in slytherin, that he was finally at Hogwarts.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere! Come on now!" Albus heard Hagrid's loud voice over the bobbing heads of students. Albus located Rose and walked with her closer to where the majority of first years was crowding. Hagrid led them to about 20 little wooden boats floating in the lake. "This here is the Black Lake." Explained Hagrid. "No more'n four to a boat. Come along now," he said to a hesitant first year with dark brown hair. Albus, Rose, Callum, and Mark all crowded into a boat, and saw Sara and Flora climb into a boat with the hesitant boy and another boy whom he didn't recognize. After everyone had clambered into a boat, and hagrid had his own, he yelled, "FORWARD!"

And all of the boats moved, of their own accord, across the lake. "This'll be 'ogwats then." Said Hagrid, pointing with a massive hand to an enormous castle sitting atop an immense mountain. Everyone was too awed to speak. The castle was huge, with many towers and turrets, and looked like it had survived many millenniums. The boats soon reached a sort of harbor that seemed to be underneath the castle itself. Once the boats had stopped, they all climbed out a bit shakily onto a pebbly shore.

Once everyone was out of the boats, hagrid led them along a narrow rocky passageway, climbed up some steps, and came out in front of the immense from door of Hogwarts. Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

Chapter Two 

The Sorting


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

The Sorting

The large wooden doors swung open, to reveal a giant entrance hall that was almost as big as Albus's house. Standing in front of the first years was a stern looking witch, wearing emerald robes. Her hair was graying, and she pulled it back into a tight bun under her pointed hat (that was also emerald). She then gave hagrid a short nod, and he strode off back across the grounds. She then led them across the stone floor, to reveal a humungous marble staircase that seemed to go on forever.

"I am professor McGonagall. I am the school Headmistress, and I will be your transfiguration teacher." She said, stopping at the front of another pair of large doors. "Soon, you will be led into the dining hall for your sorting. You will be sorted into one of four houses. Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, Gryfindor, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family. Your good doings will earn you points, while foolishness will lose you points. At the end of the year, the points are tallied from each house, and the house with the most points wins the house cup." She looked around at the students, as though expecting them to start trying to earn points. Most of them were looking a bit nervous, but eager to prove themselves. "The sorting will begin now. Come on."

Professor McGonagall took a step towards the doors, which opened of their own accord, and led them into a giant room with five tables. Four of the tables were lined up parallel to each other, and were crowded with students, but the fifth was set up facing the four, and must have been where the teachers sat.

Albus was squished along the middle row of tables with the other first years, and was led up to the front of the room in front of a stool, on which sat a very old, tattered hat. Albus remembered his father telling him about this hat, which was apparently called "The Sorting Hat". His father wouldn't tell him about it though, and neither would his mother. They said they didn't want to spoil the surprise for him. Albus didn't even bother asking James though, because he would definitely not tell him what it did, or else make up something to tell Albus it did.

Albus suddenly became very, _very_ nervous. He could hear snatches of the older students conversations. "Look at all of them. so small." or else "uggh, these ones are gonna be even more annoying than last years.." but soon, all of the babble was silenced, and all Albus could hear was the pounding of his heart, throbbing like a particularly bad bite from the family puppy.

At once, Albus realized why everyone had quieted down. The hat that McGonagall had placed on the stool had suddenly started moving. This was definitely not usual hat behavior. Thought Albus, puzzled. A near the brim of the hat had opened up like a mouth and begun to sing. It sang all about the four houses and equality, and how everyone should be nice to each other. Albus thought it sounded rather like something his grandmother would say. After the sorting hat finished its song, there was tumultuous applause Meanwhile; McGonagall was taking a long roll of parchment out of her cloak. 

"I will now read your names off of this list," she explained, " When I say your name, come up and put the sorting hat on your head, and it will tell you what your house is." Albus looked over at the other students. They all looked a bit relieved that they would not have to undergo some strenuous task, but a bit nervous about going up in front of the whole of the school. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, and started to read.

"Aberman, Samuel!" she called. A very small boy climbed shakily up to McGonagall and sat down on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on his head. After a long moments pause, the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!!" Samuel jumped off of the stool looking delighted and ran off to the Hufflepuff table amid their cheers. This same thing happened to many, throughout the B's, and C's, when "Daugherty, Sara" became the first new Gryffindor. The table on the far left erupted with cheers and whistles, and Sara skipped over to them, her pigtails swinging wildly. None was sorted into Gryffindor until Callum was called, and squaring his shoulders, he walked evenly up to the stool, and was promptly sorted into "GRYFFINDOR!" He smiled broadly and fast-walked over to the Gryffindor table. Griffin, Scout was also sorted into Gryffindor. He was a small boy, with short blond hair, that was spiked up expertly in the front. He smiled with dazzling, perfectly straight, white teeth, and walked over to the table.

Albus started to lose track of the sorting, as he studied the Gryffindors. He saw James, not paying attention at all, and talking rapidly with Fred. His gaze wandered over to the Slytherin table, and his stomach squirmed. He noticed that the Slytherins looked pretty unpleasant, but they didn't seem to notice, positively glowing in their own infamy. His eyes rested on Scorpius, not seeming to be doing anything suspicious. He eventually saw a boy, with slicked back black hair. He was looking very suspiciously into something that appeared to be in his lap. His eyes traveled over the item, scanning it with expert practice. His right hand reached down, and seemingly put the object, about fist sized, into his robe pocket. The boy looked about first year, and then remembering his sorting, Albus was sure that he was a first year. The boy was named Vulkner Zabini.

Albus was abruptly woken from his thoughts, when "Lovegood, Flora" was called up to the sorting hat. She walked up to the sorting hat, and after beaming at Albus, was lost under the hat. After about a minute, it called "RAVENCLAW!" Flora beamed even larger, which did not seem to be possible, and flounced off to the Ravenclaw table. Next in Albus's group of friends was Sara MacMillian, who was made a Ravenclaw almost the second the sorting hat was on her head.

"Potter, Albus!" The world stopped spinning. Albus felt his knees start to shake. Whispers erupted around the room like the ocean he had visited just months before with Rose.

"_The _Albus Potter?"

"_Harry_ Potter's son??!"

Albus walked shakily up to the stool. Professor McGonagall smiled kindly at him, which from how she looked normally, Albus could tell was a rare occurrence. People were straining to get a look at him. Albus saw James smirk at how nervous he was.

"He looks just like my dad said he would!" squealed a second year.

Albus sat resolutely on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat lightly on his head, and it slipped down over his eyes. He heard a sly voice that seemed to be coming from the inside of the hat.

"hmmm… a very good mind…. Very much like your fathers.. well you _are_ desperate to prove your self, aren't you?" said the hat, seeming to be a bit amused. "but where to put you?" Albus thought about what his father had said before he had gotten on to the train…. Something about him choosing what house he was in…. then it hit him. _Not slytherin… please not slytherin _he thought desperately.

The hat paused, and then shouted loudly for the whole school to hear, GRYFFINDOR!! Albus felt as though his heart had leapt out of his mouth, releasing the weight that was inside him. He was shaking from relief. The hat was lifted off of this head, and he went and joined the Gryffindors, who were yelling louder than all of the other tables had. James patted him on the back, and went back to laughing with Fred. Everyone was shaking his hand, wanting to touch him. Albus guessed that they had acted this way with James, and thought brightly that they would lie off. The blond haired Scout he had seen before shook his hand and patted him on the back. He smiled and gestured to the empty space next to him.

"Sit down?" he asked nicely

"Sure!" Albus grinned enthusiastically. He sat down next to Scout. They grinned at each other. "My name is Albus!" Albus yelled over Hufflepuff's cheering.

"I know!" yelled Scout, "My name is Scout!" Albus just smiled and they turned their heads as boy was sorted into Slytherin. All went quiet again, as Mark's name was called. He walked calmly up to the stool and sat down. Albus saw Callum's fingers crossed on the table. GRYFFINDOR! Shouted the hat. Mark came over and grinning, sat next to a very happy Callum. Mark, Callum, Albus, and Scout all started talking about the houses, which carried the ceremony farther, when Albus stiffened as he heard Roses name called.

Rose walked shakily up to the stool and sat down. The hat fell over her eyes, and Albus could not tell what was going on. He crossed his fingers, and, GRYFFINDOR! Cheers erupted from the table. Albus thought that he was probably the loudest, and she flounced over to them, and took a seat next to Albus. Scout introduced himself.

Professor McGonagall stood up from her headmistress's chair. "Let the feast begin!" Albus looked down at the table and saw that all of the plates were covered in food. Chicken, turkey, steak, pork, carrots, potatoes, mashed potatoes, boiled potatoes, every kind of food that one could possibly think of. Albus helped himself to a bit of everything, and dug in. Everything was delicious. Scout had helped himself to a bit of everything, and same with Rose. Soon, the talk had turned to classes.

"I can't wait to learn transfiguration!" said Rose enthusiastically, "My mum said that was her favorite subject!"

Scout nodded in agreement. "Me too! I also can't wait to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

"Me too!" said Albus, "It seems really interesting!"

Callum laughed. "I wonder why! Your dad is one of the best!" Dean grinned. Albus blushed, and an awkward silence followed. Albus didn't know why, but he didn't really want to talk about his father. He wanted to be remembered as Albus, not as Harry's son.

Soon, all of the food was finished, and all of the food had melted from their plates. With a clap, McGonagall summoned the desserts. Huge ice cream blocks, jell-o, cream pies, Treacle Tart (one of his and his dads favorites), and much more. Albus piled his plate high with all of the pies, and ate rapidly. Everyone was too busy eating the excellent dessert to talk, which spared Albus the embarrassment of talking about his father. When everyone was warm and sleepy, Professor McGonagall stood up and tapped her glass for silence.

"Welcome first years, and welcome back to everyone who has already been here. I hope for you all to have an excellent year. Some start of term notices, Mr. Filch, our caretaker, would remind you that no merchandise of the company Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, is to be used while school is in session." Albus grinned at Fred, who grinned mischievously. Of course, his father would keep him well stocked for school on all of their products. "Also, I would like to warn the first years, and remind a couple of our older students, that the forbidden forest is out of bounds. Now your prefects will guide you back to your houses."

The sound of scraping benches and clattering knives and forks filled the room, and the students rose from their seats to follow the prefects back to their house dormitories. Albus and Rose got up, and got behind a tall boy who said his name was Anthony Barnabas. He led them up many flights of stairs of a magnificent marble staircase, and then suddenly they came to a halt. There in front of them was a portrait of a very fat lady in a pink dress. She smiled, and said, "Password?"

"Bezoars." He said, and the portrait swung open to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all climbed in, to find themselves in a warm cozy room, full of squashy armchairs, and a merrily crackling fire. "This is the Gryffindor common room. This is where you will most likely spend your free time in between classes, or on weekends. The girl's dormitories are on the staircase to your left, and the boys to your right. Good night."

Albus said goodnight to Rose, and he, Callum, Mark, and Scout were directed to the highest boys dormitory. Their four, four-poser beds were in a circular room, with nice velvet curtains, and a few windows. Their stuff was already there, so they all sleepily pulled on their pajamas and climbed into bed. Albus was about to say goodnight, but he fell asleep immediately.


End file.
